Thought from the future
by Suzilia
Summary: A new deamon came from the past to destroy Chris' work will the Charmed Ones be able to find it before losing themself ?
1. Poison in mind

Maya pushed an airlock away of her face. The wind was light, but enough to bother her. Her mission was simple, break up the Halliwell's harmony. In fact, her master told her than the past were change and Wyatt wasn't suppose to hunt them to death, but to lead them into a successful live outside. So, they sent her back into the past to correct this little change. The time was choose well, after Chris passage and also after this Avatar's story.

She was looking at the fair not yet open and walk to there. She entered the site, showing her pass to the security agent. "I am new here, but taking care of the stand over there." She pointed an ice cream stand, smilling gently. The security agent let her go before turning back in his sentry box.

Maya go directly to her stand and prepare it for the day. She then take a sit and wait, thinking. She knows those witches name "The Charmed Ones" will come during the day, specially with the fact than Paige Halliwell have with six tickets to go there. With this tricky win, Maya was assuring herself to have there Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Wyatt and baby Chris. At this time, she could start to use her power… the one she train since those last years. She wasn't the best of her kind, but she liked the fact to be choose for the mission.

The fair opened and a lot of people was going it. It was a fact than the fair was now popular since the years they when there. Maya serves a lot of famely, expecting for one in particular.

- - - - - - - -

"Come on Piper, those tickets are free, Wyatt and Chris need to get out and have some fun." Paige express to her sister who was finishing the dishes. Piper turned back and say : "I told you I have a bad feeling about those ticket, how do you win them ?

- Like I say before, I heard in radio than the 9th person who was calling will win entry tickets for six persons, unlimited access to the roundabout for the entire day. I decide to take a chance and call… and it's happened I was the 9th person. It's a totally normal way to get tickets, no magic, no deamon. Oh ! Come on Piper, it's not the first time this fair is in the city. And there were nothing anormal than happened there !"

Piper take a pause and thought few minutes. "Well, you are right, and Phoebe talked about getting out with the kids and Leo to take a break of all those demonish things. I think it could be a good occasion…" Piper didn't finished her sentence than Paige ran out the kitchen shouting : "I'm preparing Wyatt for the day !" Piper sighed, smilling at Paige's reaction.

Piper then finish what she was doing and up the stairs. She reach for Leo and find it preparing a bag for Chris. "I heard you change you mind." He simply said, with a soft loving smile. Piper go take Chris in her arm. "Yes, I always wanted a normal life for my child and stay inside the house is not the best life I can give to them. Plus, there is few weeks than deamons stay calm, so I think we can celebrate it a little." Leo came to Piper and kissed her before both of them down the stairs to reach the three others who were waiting for them. "Ok, we have everything set, let's go !" Said Phoebe, opening the door to let everybody's going out. They take Piper's minivan to roll to the fair.

- - - - - - -

The day was hot until the raising sun. The Charmed Ones famely had fun in the fair. While Wyatt was in a Merry-Go-Round, Phoebe asked if other ones want some ice cream. Because of the weather, the suggestion was greatly accepted. While she was going to the ice cream stand, Leo joined her, to help her to bring the ice cream for everybody.

When they arrived in front of the stand, the long black hair woman turn to them, with a wide smile. "What can I serve you ?" She asked, her smile becoming bigger. Phoebe pass the order. The waitress turn herself and prepare it, taking her time. She turned back and give back the order, insuffling them some ideas.

Phoebe goes back with Leo to give the ice creams to the other. She was lost in her thought. "Phoebe, what's going on ?" Asked Paige. "I don't know, I was wondering…" She bring Paige appart. "Leo offer very fastly his help to me… and those last day we have more discussion than usual about everything and nothing… I think he secretly have an eye on me."

Paige look Phoebe, surprise, and then glanced at Leo. This one was looking at the two girls, winking at them. Paige look back at Phoebe. "Did Leo winked at us or is it my imagination ?" Phoebe made a smile and a nod, looking in Leo's direction. "No, you didn't imagine, he winked at us… or maybe at me." Paige turned Phoebe, forcing her to watch the Merry-Go-Round. "Phoebe, Piper is over there with Wyatt and Chris. How could he dare to act like this. It's too strange. Did you met some people.. you know anormal people those last days ?" Phoebe take a time to think. "No, not as much as I know, but you are right, something's going on. First Piper who have to be pray to make something normal and then Leo who is dragging me. I think we should go check in the book of shadow."

Piper came back and all ate they ice cream. While Piper was cleaning up Wyatt's mouth, she raise fastly. "Oh my God, and what if some deamon are spying us and trick the tickets ? They will hurt my baby, faster, faster, we need to get home as soon as possible." Paige try to calm down Piper, without success, so they decide to directly go home.

- - - - - - -

Once they arrived, Piper locked all the house. Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other wondering what was going on with Piper. Leo was coming near them "Phoebe, may I speak with you ?" Phoebe felt bad and answered fastly : "I'm sorry Leo, I do have to make some research, for Piper's sake." She then ran away to the attic direction. Leo turned to Paige to understand Phoebe's reaction. Paige, remembering the sooner scene smile at Leo. "I gonna go help Phoebe." She then up the stair, leaving Leo's alone.


	2. Evil Phoebe's return

"Let me check in the Book of Shadow, I am the more competent for that. " Exclaimed Paige, under Phoebe's surprising look. "What ?" Paige pushed a little bit Phoebe to be in front of the book. "I am the one who studied it enough to be able to classify it. I am also the one who never hoped to give up in front of magic and who left my work to study it. So it will be more relevant if I am doing the research in the book, instead of you who prefered her job at her famely's destiny."

Phoebe glanced at Paige, not understanding what was going on with this one. "How can you say that ?" She asked, surprise. "I am the one who discover the Book of Shadow, the calling Powers' spell and I used to search in it way before you learn about it. I think I am able to try to look if I met a deamon in the last few week. But I doubt seriously I'll find some, as it's Leo who is dragging me without reason. And now Piper is paranoing about attack on Wyatt and you are insulting me. What is going on in this house ?" Phoebe finish in a shout.

Phoebe then leave the attic, quite discourage. She down the stairs and leave the place. When she closed the door behind her, Piper arrived, running, ready to blow up some deamon. She shout in the lobby "Where are you, creature of darkness, I know you are heard, I heard you come." Leo arrive behind her. "Euh… Piper." She turned and blow in his direction. Leo avoid the explosion at the last second. "I was going to tell you than no deamon entered, it's Phoebe who left." Piper was going to reply when she say some of Wyatt toy floating in the air and upping the stair. She glanced madly at Leo. "Liar, see, the deamon want to trick my son." She follow the toy until she gets to Wyatt's room. At this moment, she noticed it was Wyatt who make the toy levitate to him. "Wyatt, my dear ! What does mommy told you ? Do not use your power to move you toys to you. Mommy was very worry !"

Piper then take Wyatt in her arm and bring him to Chris' room. She put him in the park with his little brother. "Wyatt, protect your brother, I am coming back." Wyatt look at him mother and smile. He use his power to create a dome around Chris and him. Piper left them and up to the attic.

She found Paige, looking in the book. "Paige, I need an house protection ritual. Deamons can enter in here like in a museum. I cannot allow that to continue." Piper take some crystals in her hand. "We must protect my kid. I am sure they still want them." Paige upped her eyes from the book. "I'll find you something fast, I am the best for that !" She smile wide and turned the Book of Shadows' pages. "Thank you." Piper down the stair and went back in the room when her sons were. She place the crystal with a protection's ritual, all around the baby park. "Must protect you, my dearest, must protect you." She repeat, leaving the place to walked back to the attic.

- - - - - - -

Phoebe walked in the city, trying to find out why Paige talked to her like that few moments ago. She also was wondering why does Leo try to seduce her. Her feet drive her to a calm park, where she sat. She continue to think when she notice a woman was coming to sit next to her. She looked at the women, thinking she all ready saw her some place, but she cannot remember where. "Sorry, do I know you ?" Phoebe asked to the lady. This one push an air lock, answering. "I don't think so, well, I don't remember to have meet you."

Phoebe shake her head, sure to have see the person before, but she saw so many face at the P3 and at her work than she decide to not really care. The lady smiled to Phoebe. "My name is Maya, I use to go dance in pub, specially to the P3, maybe you see me on some of them." Phoebe wonder if the girl read her mind of if it was only some coincidence than she talked about P3. "Maybe, my sister own the P3.

- Really ?" Maya fake to be surprise, she learned in the future, than Piper was the P3's owner. "It's a good place to dance. I love dancing." She continue, smiling. Phoebe smile back to her. "I love dance to !"

Maya was glad of this information. An idea came in her mind. "I know a place opened at this time, where we can dance. Do you mind to come with me and show me your style ? I like to discover new kind of dance. Plus, you seem worry about something, maybe a little bit of exercice will clear your mind." Phoebe was not sure if she had to accept or no, but she thought the girl was right, doing exercice will help her to push her worries away for a while and she'll be able to see the famely matters in a new perspective after. So, she decide to accept the offer.

Both girls got up and Maya drive Phoebe in a private club. They didn't have problem to enter, like Maya suggest to the doorman than she was an regular. Once on the floor dance, Maya observed Phoebe and then go reach her. She made some move than bring her into some kind of transe. When she got in this state, she started to mindly control Phoebe and bring her into the same transe. Phoebe, now hypnotise by Maya, follow her in a dark corner of the room, where it was a table. They sat and then Maya out a little knife of her purse and cut herself, following a line of her hand. She show her hand to Phoebe and say : "Drink, sister, come into the family. You'll have the power to never let people disappointed you." Phoebe take slowly the hand of Maya and lick the blood who was getting out. After few lick, the wounds close by itself.

Phoebe clean her lips with her tongue and then look at Maya. "What is our mission, sister ?" Maya smiled to Phoebe. "The future of Wyatt was change, by misfortune. You must help me to bring back his destiny. Let him rule our world and make us be able to walk in the street without hiding ourself. Control the Halliwell's mind, drive them into their passion and obsession. Don't let them turn Wyatt into their will. He must be our king. You are the one who can do that, I felt in you strong empath power, use it to control their mind. They won't mistrust you, like you have their confidence.

- It's like it was done, sister." Phoebe finished, getting up and leaving the place. Her eyes glowed orange a second before taking back their good color. She saw herself in the glass at the exit and pulled a face. She stoppe and pulled on her hair, to give them a straight appearance. After, she left and go directly to home. She had a mission to execute.


	3. Sound of Discord

Phoebe came back to the manor. She walked to the kitchen to find a busy Piper who were trying to make new potions. Near her, there was the baby park with a sleeping Chris and a playing Wyatt. In front of her, Leo seems desesperate. "Come on, Piper, we never had a real honeymoon. Beeing alone, together, wil be nice. Your sisters could take care of the kids. 

- Never before a century, Leo. The deamons want to hurt my babies and I cannot allow that. I cannot leave them. It's too dangerous. And if we need the power of three to vanquish them… how will we be able to do it if we are away ?"

Pheobe sense an occasion to use her new powers. She inspired to Leo than he left his power because of Piper's needs of normal life. She also added him the idea of she refuse to go with him in honeymoon because she didn't love him anymore.

Leo's face suddently change for a sad one. "Piper, can't you see the sacrifice I made for you ? I really think we should pass some days together to find back the love we felt at the beginning of our relationship."

Piper let fall some powder in her potion than make it explode. A piece of the cauldron was flying in the kids' direction, but Wyatt noticed it. The piece freeze in the air and then was transform in a rattle. Then, the rattle flew to him and he take it to give it to his little brother who was waking up. Piper sighed, discouraged. "Wyatt !"

Phoebe smiled at the scene and thought in was the time to archive a new goal. She left the little famely alone and upped the stair. She went to the attic when she found Paige who was looking in the book of shadow. "Find something ?" She asked. Paige upped her eyes. "No, I didn't find any deamon who could change Leo's mind, yet. But I am looking, in same time than I am looking for a house protection's spell. I am sure I'll find it soon.

- You are right, nobody else than you can find out those two things in same times.

- Phoebe, stop your sarcasm.

- I am not sarcastic, I am believing in it, really. Sooner, I left badly, but it was because I was jaleous of your so powerful gift. You are able to find things fast, you can orb things and yourself, you always have right feelings and you are a professionnal potion's maker. And me, what do I have for power… levitation and vision… when they want to appear. Next to you, I am useless. And it's for that I wanted to appologize." Phoebe lied to Paige, but she want to upped Paige's feeling of being the best witch of the threes. If Paige could become upset by her power, she won't be available to protect Wyatt anymore. It will still only Piper to protect her sons.

Paige glanced at Phoebe, but didn't notice the prank. So, she smile to Phoebe. "That's all right, I am forgiving you. Tell me, what was that noise downstair ?

- Nothing, really. Only Piper who is making potions' experimentation."

Paige's face change for a mad one. "Without me! That's unbelievable. She'll miss everything because she doesn't have my touch." Paige left the book of shadow and pass near to Phoebe to go reach Piper downstair. Phoebe went to the book of shadow, but this one close itself and push itself away of her. She sighed, the book didn't recognize her anymore. The other should not discover than, not before the end of her mission.

She then down to her room. She look herself in the mirror, admiring herself. "I deserve a little reward for this relation's break." She tought. She change herself to put a sexy dress and she brush her hair, whose seems longer. She put some gel in them to keep them straight, with a natural look. Her eyes glowed orange and that make her smile. "Almost a true one, only need one thing and I'll be totally freed of my mortal's limit." She thought. Her eyes then take back their normal color.

Phoebe down the stair, listening Paige and Piper arguing about the potions. Piper was yelling things like : "You are so deep into the book than you are forgetting about my kids. I am the one you must protect them and I am able to create a potion for that on my own !" At this, Paige was arguing than nobody else than her could create better potions and Piper's jaleousy was blinding her. Phoebe smiled, continuing her way. She looked in the lounge and saw Leo, sat on a chair, lost in his thinking. Phoebe could guess what was going in Leo's mind. He was thinking than he lost his power for a women who doesn't deserve him and he should find a new women who will love him to get back his power. Well, if he wasn't thinking at that when Phoebe passed, he now believed in it, because of Phoebe's will.

Phoebe walked to go outside. It was about 6h30 pm, she was hungry. She wanted to eat, but not only food, she was starting to feel the hunger of blood. Not like a vampire, no, she wasn't one of those night creature. She doesn't have their strenghts or weakness. She was needing blood from one person, only one for eternity. But she didn't know from which one. She had to find someone to seduce and then smell if it was the good one. She will know if the person would be fullfill the condition. She knew it was the last thing need to complete her transformation. She didn't know how she had this information but she was feeling it in all of her body.


	4. Effect of the charm

Paige orbs herself into the attic, very mad at Piper. "She cannot see the evidence, I do am the best. Well, she'll hurt herself and after that she will crawl for me to make potion for her. I'll take advantage of this to get some excuse." She muttered, sitting at the little table. "For the moment, lets make a spell to detect if any deamons are coming around here. If they does, they'll taste to my gifts and potions." She take a pen and a paper and start to write. "Creature of the night, to this house you have no right. If you coming to near of here, I'll notice 'cause I will heard." She read back her spell loudly, quite happy and say : "That was really too much easy to do !"

- - - - - - -

Leo was turning and returning his sad idea in his mind. He was wondering so much why Piper stopped to love him. He was a good father, always there for the family and he was powerless and normal, like Piper always told her she wished. A new idea went in his mind, maybe Piper lied to him all those year and she was loving him only because of his healing power and she fake all those time. A tear drop in his right eye, but he remove it fastly. He must get back to who he was before all this and for that, he add only one solution, the love of a woman. He then get up and look at Piper who was moving around in the kitchen. He got out and walked to some pub. He look at the person there and get his eye on one woman on the bar. He told himself than she look like alone and he could try to get her to love him, like this he would be able to have his Elder's power back and be able to protect his new life partner. He wait a little while, to be sure she was alone and then go to her and start to drag.

- - - - - - -

Piper was activing herself in the kitchen. "This Paige make me lose some precious time of creating potions to protect my dear kids." She thought, cleaning the place. "And, instead of helping me, she flew away, so I am losing some more time… maybe if I do use magic…" She then smile, getting an idea. She said loudly : "Let the object of objection, become but a dream. As I cause the seen to be unseen." All the kitchen become clean. Piper get a new cauldron and start back a potion. She was mixing the first ingredient when Paige arrived in front of her. "I am not doing it for you, but for the kid. From now on, we gonna have an alarm if deamons' arrive." She gave Piper the spell she wrote and orbs herself away. "At last, she did something useful" Piper thought before reading the spell.

- - - - - - -

Wyatt was getting boring, her mother having asked him to protect Chris, he had made a light dome. But for him, it wasn't enough, he wanted to play. He look in the park and didn't find any interresting toy, so he get up and pull his arm thinking of his favorites toys. From his room, a teddy bear and a plastic piano started to flew. It down the stair and went directly to the kitchen. Wyatt down the shield for the time the two toys entered in the park and then up the shield again, sure than his mother didn't notice. He take the teddy bear on his arm and sit in front of the plastic piano. He then start to tap on the piano, making is own kind of music. Piper upped her eyes from the potion she was working on. "Wyatt ? How did you bring this over there ? I told you than I don't want you use your power for that kind of thing !" Piper looked at him, quite madly.


End file.
